A Man Knows
by zeejack
Summary: Just cause they say they're your friend doesn't mean they don't have another motive. Sam may be pretty but he ain't dumb.


A/N Hi guys it's me again, i really have no idea what to say here except I hope you like it. Hugs and blessings to all. The song is 'Sorry' by Buckcherry.

I own nothing that is Glee, thank God, cause I know if I did ya'll would hunt me down and beat the shit out of me! I also have no rights to the song mentioned.

A MAN KNOWS

Sam sat in the coffee shop thinking about the argument he and Mercedes had earlier. He was still angry and not really feeling like studying or pretty much anything. Sighing he thought back on what had caused the fight.

_Hurrying to meet Mercedes in the quad after class he slowed his steps when he saw Kyle Thompson, the bane of his existence. Mercedes considered him a harmless friend but Sam knew ole dude had motives and friendship was not one of them. Walking up Sam leaned down and gave Mercedes a kiss, looking over at Kyle he greeted him. Kyle rolled his eyes and gave him a half ass greeting. Sam clenched his jaw but pasted on a smile for Mercedes sake. "So Baby, how was class?" he asked as he sat beside his girlfriend. Mercedes turned with a smile, "It was great Babe. Kyle was just asking me for some notes he missed." Kyle smirked at Sam, "Yeah, Sweetcheeks always takes the best notes in class." Hearing the name Kyle called her Sam stiffen, "Sweetcheeks? You call my girl Sweetcheeks?" Mercedes looked at Sam, noticing the way his face was flushed and the clenching of his fist. "It's just a nickname Sammy, Kyle teases me about having chipmunk cheeks." Sam just stared at her in disbelief._

_Kyle smiled innocently at Sam, "My bad man, I won't call her that anymore. Can't have you mad at your woman just because we're friends." Glancing at Sam, Mercedes frowned, "Sammy knows you don't mean anything by calling me that Kyle." Giving Sam a wink behind Mercedes back Kyle leaned over and squeezed her shoulder as he got up to leave. "Hope to see you guys at open mic tonight." By now Sam was so mad he just wanted to punch Kyle in the face. Mercedes sent Kyle a bright smile, "Of course we'll be there." _

_Turning to Sam as Kyle left she was surprised to see that he was angry. "Sam? What's wrong Babe?" Not believing what she had just asked him Sam just shook his head. "Mercedes, what the hell? Did you really ask me that? That punk ass bitch wants you, he calls you 'Sweetcheeks!" Mercedes rolled her eyes at him, "Sam don't be ridiculous, he's just being friendly." "Friendly my ass, trust me the 'Sweetcheeks" he's talking about has nothing to do with the ones on your face." By now Mercedes was starting to get annoyed with Sam, "So are you saying I can't have male friends that give me nicknames? Kurt and Blaine have special names they call me." "Kurt and Blaine don't want to fuck you!" Sam shot back. "Kyle does." Mercedes jumped up, "What the hell Sam? Kyle isn't interested in me. You're always reading something into a situation that isn't there?" Glaring at her, Sam asked, "How would you feel if one of my so-called female friends called me 'Sweetcheeks' and was all handsy with me the way Kyle is with you. It's not the first time he's put his hands on you. I've noticed the hugs, the hand squeezing and shit. He thinks he's slick but let him keep that shit up, he's going to trip on his slickness and I'm going to fuck him up."_

_Mercedes couldn't believe what Sam was saying, shaking her head, "This is all crazy talk and when you come to your senses let me know. I have a class to get to and I'll see you at open mike later. I have a late lab so I'll meet you there. I hope you see reason, Kyle is harmless." Still pissed Sam just walked off, "Whatever Mercedes, see you later."_

Closing his books, knowing he wasn't going to get any studying done Sam left heading back to their apartment. Maybe a little down time would be good. He knew if he didn't calm down he was going to be kicking Kyle's ass tonight. Which would lead to a major blow out with Mercedes.

Mercedes walked into the class and found a seat besides Santana. Looking over at her Santana noticed her friend was not in a good mood. "Hey Wheezy, who pissed in your cheerios'?" Mercedes just huffed, "Sam". Snorting Santana asked, "What did Trouty do this time?" Giving another annoyed huff Mercedes gave her a rundown of the conversation between her, Kyle, and Sam. Santana looked her over carefully, "Cedes, you know you're my girl and I"ve got your back, but your ass is wrong this time." Surprised Mercedes turned to look at her fully, "What? How?" Santana rolled her eyes, "Sam is right, Kyle does want to fuck you. He's always making snide comments about Trouty, putting his hands on you in front of him. Hell I'm surprised Trouty hasn't laid his ass out." Mercedes just sat there listening to Santana, her mouth open. Taking a finger and lifting her jaw to close it, Santana continued, "Think about it, if some thirsty heffa was doing all that with Trouty how would you react? Would you think you were over reacting? Sam checks every girl who hits on him, he lets them know he's got a woman and he's damn happy with her. You owe him the same." With that Santana turned and got out her things she needed for class.

Mercedes sat there stunned, thinking back over what Sam and Santana had said she felt like shit. They were both right, if a girl had done the same things to Sam she would have went bat shit crazy, not only on the girl but Sam too. She had disrespected their relationship but even worse she had let another man disrespect Sam. The man who had her back through everything, who gave her nothing but love and support. She owed him a big apology, thinking about the times Kyle had called her Sweetcheeks and touched her not only in front of Sam but when they studied her face burned with shame. She had to clean this shit up and let Sam know that she was wrong and it would never happen again.

Texting Kyle to meet her after class in the library it didn't take long for him to answer. Sitting at the table waiting for Kyle she didn't notice him coming up behind her. Leaning down Kyle hugged her, "Hey Sweetcheeks." Mercedes stiffened and pulled away from him, motioning for him to sit down she turned to him. "Kyle, we need to set some things straight, first my name is Mercedes, if you don't want to call me that you can always call me Miss Jones." At Kyle's surprised look and the flash of anger she saw in his eyes, she knew that everything they had told her was true. "So Sam laid the law down on you? I thought you were your own woman, yet here you are letting some man dictate to you. There's nothing wrong with me having a nickname for you or being your friend" "Oh hell to the no,that shit did not just come out of your mouth? I am my own woman, much as I hate to admit it I was being naïve and not seeing the shit you were doing under the guise of friendship. I defended you when Sam told me what was going on. I thought he was just being jealous" Kyle just rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault that he's insecure and don't know how to handle a woman like you. He should just step aside so I can show him how a real man treats a woman like you." Mercedes looked at him like the fool he was, "First of all Sam handles me just the way I like to be handled, something you will never get the chance to do. Second if he wasn't around, your willie foo foo ass wouldn't have a chance of a snowball in hell. I like men, real men, you, you ain't nothing but a wannabe. Kyle, you are nothing more than a creeper, a real man doesn't try to creep on another man's woman. Grow some balls and go for your own woman, if one will take your trifling ass. Last of all, call me Sweetcheeks again and I will take your scrawny ass to the carpet!" Not giving him a chance to say anything Mercedes shot him one last glare and left.

That night sitting at the table with Santana and the rest of their friends, Mercedes was nervous, Sam wasn't there, he had answered her text saying he would be there for her song. She was up next, and as she got up to go wait in the wings for her turn, she saw him walk in. Taking a deep breath she walked up to him, looking into his eyes she could still see the pain she had caused him. Tiptoeing she kissed him softly on the lips and told him to listen to her song. Returning her kiss he hugged her, and nodded, giving his hand a gentle squeeze she walked to the stage. Turning to the band she signaled for them to begin.

_Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away_

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right _

_And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know, I cant take it back._

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby, the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

_This time I think, I'm to blame_

_It's harder to get through the days_

_You get older and blame turns to shame_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know, I cant take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby, the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

_Every single day, I think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried_

_It's never too late to make it right_

_Oh yeah_

_Sorry I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know, I cant take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby, the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

Keeping her eyes on Sam, she hoped he heard how very sorry she was. She knew she was in the wrong and she was woman enough to admit it. As he listened to her sing Sam felt the rest of his anger melt away, leave it to Mercedes to express her feelings through song. Feeling eyes on him he looked around and saw Kyle glaring at him, Sam smiled and flipped him the bird. Turning back he listened as his woman's voice washed over him, soothing him as always. Walking to the edge of the stage as the song ended, he helped her down as the crowd cheered and called her name.

Pulling her into his arms he just looked at her smiling. "I love you Baby." Mercedes felt the tears, "Sam, I'm so sorry I didn't listen and I promise I will never be so pig-headed, I love you, and-" her words were cut off as Sam kissed her. Licking and nipping at her lips Sam deepened the kiss, when air became a necessity he broke the kiss. "It's all forgiven Baby, how about we go home and have our own private open mic night?" Mercedes giggled, "I love you Sammy and I love our private open mic nights!" Taking her hand Sam led her out the bar, making sure to pass Kyle's table on the way out.

A/N hope you guys like it

hugs to all

zee


End file.
